The subject matter disclosed herein relates to elevator systems. More specifically, the subject disclosure relates to an elevator suspension and/or driving arrangement for such an elevator system.
Elevator systems utilize a lifting means, such as ropes or belts operably connected to an elevator car, and routed over one or more sheaves, also known as pulleys, to propel the elevator along a hoistway. Lifting belts in particular typically include a plurality of wires at least partially within a jacket material. The plurality of wires are often arranged into one or more strands and the strands are then arranged into one or more cords. Wire arrangements are typically designed with at least two basic requirements in mind, breaking strength and cord life. Based on historical data, cord life is relatable to D/dc, where D is a diameter of the smallest sheave over which the cord is routed and dc is the cord diameter. A D/dc of at least 40 for lifting means used in suspension or driving applications typically results in a cord which is flexible enough where bending stresses provide acceptable rope life and behavior for safe operation. Current cord constructions for belts used in elevator systems typically utilize a D/dc above 40, typically between 40 and 50. In addition, the cords are constructed of many fine-diameter wires to meet life requirements. This results in current elevator belts having high manufacturing costs.